Mahora's Kitsune Mage
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: During the scroll incident Naruto activated an unknown seal which sent him to Mahora academy three day's after Evangeline is sealed away by the thousand master. Now fifteen year's later, how will Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell, the adopted son of Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and the Kitsune mage, survive being a student in class 2/3-A? Rated M for later. Pairings NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone here's one of my own challenge's I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking/voice"**

**Magic/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima**

It was a calm night in Konoha, the civilians were sleeping and nothing moved within the village walls, except for all of the shinobi, who were running around trying to find the village Jinchurikki, who had stolen the village secret scroll.

A few miles outside of the village walls, was one Naruto Uzumaki, who was leaning against the wall of an old abandoned shack.

Naruto had just finished learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the scroll he had stolen in order to 'pass' a special test in order to become a genin.

Now unlike what most of the villager's thought, Naruto wasn't an idiot, far from it in fact, he was probably the smartest person out of his entire generation, he knew why the villagers hate him and he knew there wasn't a real exam to become a genin, but he was always eager to learn new Jutsu; so when Mizuki had told him about stilling the forbidden scroll, he agreed, not in order to become a genin, but to learn some of the villages most prized techniques.

'Let's see, what else this scroll has,' Naruto thought as he looked through the contents of the scroll. 'Chidori, nah I can learn that later, Rasengan, same as Chidori, Yin Seal, that could be useful later, Edo Tensei, creepy but it could be useful, Hiraishin, that I'll learn that later, what's this?' he paused as he came across a strange seal in the scroll with strange writing under it.

Not understanding the writing under the seal, Naruto add a little chakra to it, before regretting his decision. Once the seal had been released, a new and very complex seal appeared underneath him and the scroll, then a purple dome, surrounded him before closing in on itself and vanishing without a trace, leaving no sign of Naruto or the scroll.

**Mahora Academy**

Evangeline A.K. McDowell was pissed, no she was beyond pissed; three days ago she had tracked down and fought the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield, and lost, with her loss the idiot thought it was a good idea to seal her away, which is why she was currently siting on the roof of the school, watching the moon which was full.

Suddenly a flash of purple light caught her attention, looking in the direction of the light she saw a purple dome appear out of nowhere, before vanishing leaving a rather large scroll and a baby lying next to it.

Curious as to how a baby could appear out of nowhere like that, Eva walked over and gently picked up the baby, before screaming in pain and falling to her knees, clutching the baby to her, as images and memories of the boy's past flew through her mind telling her everything she needed to know about the boy.

When the memories ended, Eva looked at the boy with a small smile before she picked up the scroll and headed towards the old man in order to tell him what had happened.

"I see, so this boy is from another dimension," said Konoemon Konoe, the headmaster of Mahora Academy, as he looked at the blond haired baby that was asleep in Evangeline's arms. "And I assume you plane to take care of him?" Eva nodded, looking at the sleeping Naruto with a loving smile.

"Yes, from what I saw of Naruto's memories, his life was just like mine when I first became a vampire, so being there to help him will be good for him," she said not looking at the old man. "Besides that I can train him to be a powerful mage when he's older," a chill went down the spine of the headmaster at that thought of a boy being trained by Evangeline.

"Very well, just remember to ask should you need help with the boy," Eva nodded her head before heading back towards her cottage.

**Mahora Academy: 15 years later.**

It was a warm day as Mahora Academy, as the sun hung in the air, casting its raise on the inhabitants of the city wide school as the students all raced to class for the first day of the new year.

Inside one of the many train cars that carried students from the dorms to the school, the girls of Mahora junior high were all doing their best imitation of a fried lobster, the reason, standing near one of the door's to the train was a boy who was didn't get off at the last stop.

The boy in question appeared to be about fifteen and he had long blonde hair that reached between his shoulder blades. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black muscle shirt under a black jacket with the kanji for fox on the back in red letters, a pair of red track shoes, and a pair of red rimmed sunglasses, with a pair of black ear buds in his ears as he gently bobbed his head with the music.

'So, that's the brat of the man that sealed mom up here,' Naruto thought to himself as he glanced towards the other end of the train out of the corner of his eye, where a ten year old boy in a green suit with a long staff stood. 'He doesn't seem like much to me, of course looks can be deceiving, I mean take mom for example, she looks like a ten year old girl, yet she's one of the most feared dark mages around.'

Before he could think any more on the subject, the train stopped and the door's opened to allow the students of, with a small smirk, Naruto shot out of the train appearing as a blur to everyone, reappearing in front of the Dean's office a minute later.

"You're late Naruto, the Dean and your mother were expecting you three minutes ago," Naruto turned to the dean's secretary and school's nurse, Shizuna Minamoto, who had also helped take care of Naruto as he was growing up.

"Yeah sorry about that, but you see, I went to a concert a few days ago and I really liked one of the band's called Lifeless to Life, but when I went to get a cd from them, they had sold out, but on the way here I stopped by a music store and found their cd, so I bought it and then I had to take a few minutes to put it on my lap top, then onto my i-pod, which is why I was late," he said getting a deadpanned look from the woman.

"You do know I'm not the one you need to convince," she said as the doors to the dean's office opened and a cold wave washed over Naruto.

Slowly, very, very slowly, Naruto turned to face a sight that scared him more than anything; growing up he had fought demon's, mage's and everything else in between without so much as flinching at the sight of them, however there was one thing that scared him more than any other, and that was his mother when she was mad.

Before he could so much as utter an apology, Eva had dragged him into the old man's office and closed the doors, everyone in Mahora froze as they heard a lot of loud smacking and the sound of someone crying in pain and begging for it to stop.

"Well now that that's over with," the old man chuckled as Naruto rubbed his sore ass, while glaring at his mother, who was ignoring his glare, and his robotic sister Chachamaru Karakuri, who had recorded the whole punishment, on his mother's orders of course. "We can get down to the reason I asked you here Naruto."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, you really didn't give me any details when you called, you just said you had a job for me," the Headmaster nodded.

"Yes, I would like you to become a student here at Mahora and keep an eye on my Granddaughter Konoka and the rest of class 2-A," both Eva and Naruto stared at him as if he was stupid, Eva because she was in the class; Naruto because he knew about the class from Chachamaru, and he knew that they didn't need him in the class since they had his mom, Chachamaru, the crow hanyo Setsuna, the Demon Marksman Mana Tatsumiya, the smiling kunoichi Kaede Nagase, the Demon folk princess Zazie Rainyday, and last but not least his time traveling vixen Chao Lingshen, so there was no need for him.

When Naruto asked about it, the old man waved of his concern and said he was mainly an extra precaution; with a sigh of defeat, Naruto agreed to join the class, before the old man allowed Eva and Chachamaru to leave while Naruto waited a little bit.

Five minutes later, Naruto watched as old man Takamichi walked into the office with the brat from before along with two girls, one being the headmaster's granddaughter, Konoka Konoe.

After a few minutes of listening to the second girl, Asuna Kagurazaka, the old man began lecturing the brat, Negi Springfield, about how difficult his task would be, before turning to Naruto.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a girlfriend would you Naruto, if not how about dating my granddaughter Konoka here, I'm sure…" the old man stopped as his face connected with his desk thanks to a blushing Konoka, who had hit him with a mallet she had pulled from nowhere.

"Oh grandfather," she said, her face as red as a tomato as she glanced over at Naruto before looking away quickly.

"Who's that?" Asuna asked once she finally noticed Naruto, who had a bored look on his face.

"You'll find out later," the dean said as Shizuna entered the room, accidently smothering Negi in her breast when he turned to greet her.

A few minutes later both Naruto and Negi were standing outside the class room for class 2-A while Shizuna got the class to settle down, once she had, she called both boy's inside.

As the two entered the room, the entire class, who were muttering amongst each other, fell silent and began to mimic a traffic light, with more than a half the class drooling at the sight of Naruto, minus Eva and Chachamaru.

"Alright girl's I would like to introduce you to your new teacher and classmate," Shizuna motioned for Negi to introduce himself first.

"Uh hello my name is Negi Springfield, and I'll be your new English and Homeroom teacher," Negi stuttered out, nervously since Asuna was glaring at him.

"Yo, the name's Naruto U.N. McDowell, I'm a relative of Eva's and thanks to some special circumstances I'm being allowed to be a student here at Mahora, I hope we can all get along," Naruto gave them all his fox like grin, causing all of the girls to faint as blood shot out of their noses, which caused Negi to panic while Shizuna, Eva, and Chachamaru chuckled.

An hour later, once classes were over, Naruto was sitting on the roof of the school watching with a smirk as Asuna dragged Negi of into the woods after he had saved another student, Nodoka Miyazaki, from falling to her death.

"You know, if you want to talk you could always start by saying hello, little birdy," Naruto chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder at Setsuna Sakurazaki, another hanyo like himself and the only person that could match and beat him in a sword fight, since they both practiced the Shinmei-ryu style. "So what can I do for you birdy?"

"You could start by telling me why you're here, fox," she said as the Kitsune hanyo turned to face her. Ever since the two had met while at the school for the Shinmei-ryu style, the had been the best of friend since they were both hanyo's, they were also the biggest rivals, competing over any and everything including job's and assignments.

"I was hired to watch over Konoka and the rest of the class," he smirked, seeing her twitch at that. "Me attending class as a student was mom's idea, that way she could 'keep an eye on me'," that stunned the crow hanyo, she knew that Evangeline had adopted Naruto after he had come to this world, Naruto had told her everything including how he became a hanyo thanks to the technique that brought him here.

"So you're only here because the headmaster asked you to watch his daughter and the class?" she asked, the small glimmer of hope that he had come to see her disappearing.

"Well that and…" he vanished and reappeared in front of her, before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss which she eagerly and hungrily returned. "To find me some mate's," she nodded in a slight daze one he released the kiss. "But I'm guessing that's not why you came up here."

"No, welcome party, room assignment," she handed him a piece of paper with his new room number and the name of his roommate, which just so happened to be Setsuna.

"Well little birdy, I look forward to rooming with you," he said before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her back towards the classroom, since the girl was still in a daze.

Once they got to the room, Setsuna, who had snapped out of her daze, opened the door revealing the party to be in full swing. Before anything could be said, Naruto was grabbed by Chao and another girl, Ku Fei, and shoved into a seat, where they literally force feeding different types of nikuman.

After the party, and watching Negi almost kiss Asuna in the hall when she 'confessed her love for him', Naruto sat on his bed in the room he was sharing with Setsuna, much to his delight and his mother's irritation, and waited for the crow hanyo to exit the bathroom.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Naruto turned and gave a small wolf whistle as he looked over Setsuna, who was wearing a pair of white lace panties and a tank top that left little to the imagination.

"It's no trouble at all my little birdy," Naruto said kissing her as they both laid down on the bed, Naruto wrapping his arms around he and pulling her closer to him. "Good night my little birdy, I'll see you in the morning," he gently kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep, wondering what would happen in the coming year.

**Hay everyone I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also, I'm going to be posting a few of my own Challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you want to try one so check them out, thanks.**

**I may be adding a few Naruto girls in to this later, haven't decided yet.**

**Naruto's Harem: Setsuna, Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking/voice"**

**Magic/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima**

As the sun was slowly rising over Mahora Academy, Naruto Uzumaki sat on one of the many branches of the world tree, calmly meditating.

"So this is where you came to," Naruto turned to find Eva and Chachamaru standing behind him.

"Morning mom, Chacha, just thought I'd get a little meditation in," he starched as he stood up and walked over to his mom. "What are you doing here?"

"I can to see if you wanted to get breakfast with me this morning, it's been a year since you've been here," Eva said getting a nod from Naruto before they both headed towards Chao Bao Zi.

"Good morning you three," as the three sat down they turned to Chao walking up to them.

"Hay Chao," Naruto said kissing the time traveling vixen. Chao Lingshen was a Kitsune hanyo from the future, which Naruto discovered almost immediately once he met her thanks to her scent, she claimed that she was related to Negi though she didn't have his scent.

"So what can I get you?" she asked already knowing the two blondes were going to order ramen.

"Well, I think I'll start out small, I'll go with five miso, five pork, five shrimp ramen and three plates of nikuman," Naruto said getting surprised looks from the three women.

"Are you feeling alright?" Eva asked worried that her boy was sick, since normally he ate two to three times as much as he had just ordered.

"Yeah, but we have class in half an hour and I don't want to be late," he smirked causing them to facefault at his response, which caused him to chuckle.

Five minutes later, all of the customers at Chao Bao Zi stared in shock and awe, as Naruto patted his stomach with fifteen empty bowls and three clean plates sitting in front of him.

"Man that was good," Chao smiled giving him a small kiss before returning to her work.

"You know, for some reason when you ordered the small number of plates you did, I assumed you were going to take your time and saver the flavor of your food, not scarf it down within five minutes," Eva said looking at her son a little annoyed.

"Yeah well, I wanted to talk to you a little before class and since we have a little less than half an hour before class, I figured the Diorama Sphere was out since it would make us late for class, not that I really care of course," he smirked at the small glare he got from his mother. "Besides, I didn't want Chao to overhear this," he snapped his fingers causing a small silencing barrier to surround the three of them.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Eva raised an eyebrow at him

"I have some good news, I have almost found a way to break your seal holding you here at Mahora," Naruto found himself on his back as his mother tackled him into a hug, small traces of tear on her face.

"How, when?" she asked a huge smile threatening to split her face.

"I'm still working on those, but I should have an answer for you by the beginning of next year," Naruto smirked getting a nod from the vampire before they both headed off towards class.

"AHAHAHAHAH, Oh man, hahaha, I…I can't breathe, hahaha," Naruto fell out of his chair laughing like crazy as Negi once again stripped the classes gorilla after she failed to read the line. "This is the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"You know you shouldn't laugh at them," Setsuna said looking down at Naruto. "It could be you that he accidentally strips next time," that shut Naruto up.

"Don't even joke about something like that," he glanced over at Haruna and shuttered at the perverted smile she was giving him.

"Well, I would enjoy it," the crow hanyo smirked, getting a smirk from the fox hanyo in return.

"I'm going to kill that kid," Naruto yelled out as he ran through the halls of the Mahora, with over a hundred girls' right behind him.

It had started after class had ended, Negi had disappeared and Naruto was telling Setsuna and Chao about his last job, before turning as Negi ran in practically yelling that he had made a love potion for Asuna.

After a small argument between the two about it, Asuna tried to force Negi to drink the potion, but ended up sending it flying into Naruto's mouth, which lead to the current predicament of Naruto running from a horde of girls.

"Wait, why the hell am I running, I'm a dark mage like mom, those fuckers can't do anything to me for using a little magic," an evil grin appeared on his face before turning and casting a silent spell which caused all of the girls to fall asleep, leaving him free to find and torture Negi in the most horrific way possible to torture a ten year old boy, prank him.

That night, inside Ayaka's dorm room, said girl was thanking Naruto with tears in her eyes, for sitting in front of her was Negi, wearing a frilly red dress, with a bow in his hair, make up, painted nails and a card that read 'To Ayaka, I convinced Negi here to come and play house with you, please treat him right, sign Naruto'.

Outside the dorm, Naruto was standing on a tree branch watching a shivering Negi being swung around lovingly by Ayaka, an evil grin on his face.

"That's what you get for making me drink a love potion you little brat," Naruto let out an evil bone chilling laugh before sinking into the shadows around him.

The next day, during the lunch break, Naruto sat in the teacher's lounge, ignoring Takahata as he lectured Naruto about not pulling pranks on Negi, who was sitting next to the old man, still wearing the dress and makeup.

"*Sigh* Naruto I don't know what happened but you can't go around pranking people just because they upset you," the older teacher said disapprovingly.

"But he made a love potion that somehow got shoved down my throat and forced me to run from over half the school, do you know how embarrassing that is for me?" Naruto glared at the boy professor, who flinched. "Besides, I'm evil, I don't really give a crap about most things, him pissing me of was just an excuse to vent my anger at mom forcing me to come here as a student."

"Be that as it may, you can't go around scaring people like that, I took us an hour to get Negi out of Ayaka's room in one piece."

"Well then, the gaki will know not to piss me of from now on," Naruto turned to face Negi, who just flinched again.

"I'm truly am sorry Naruto," Negi flinched as Naruto turned his eye onto him, which were glowing red.

"Whatever," the tens sensation in the air around the three, which had grown thinker as the conversation progress, vanished as if it had never been there. "But if you do it again, not even the old man will stop me from getting revenge," Negi shuttered at the sinister look on the hanyo's face.

Before anything else could be said the door to the teacher's lounge slammed opened and Maki and Ako ran inside, yelling for Negi's help.

Seeing this as he excuse to leave; Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves reappearing next to his mother, who was laying on the roof while Chachamaru held an umbrella over her to block out the sun.

"So what did Takahata want?" Eva asked looking at her son, who morphed into a small fox and curled up on her stomach.

"Nothing important, just trying to lecture me about my prank on the brat," both of them chuckled at that, when Negi had arrived at class that morning, everyone who didn't feel sorry for Negi, mainly them, fell out of their seats laughing their asses off.

"Well as long as it wasn't anything important," both of them again chuckled at her comment, since neither of them really cared what Takahata or any of the other teachers had to say. "So, have you decided on any more mates?" Naruto looked at her with his fox like grin.

"Actually yes, I've chosen a few girls from out class," Eva raised an eyebrow waiting for him to tell her. "First theirs Kazumi Asakura, she's really hot and I think we'd get along great, especially since I can get any information I want out of people."

Eva chuckled at that, since he was talking about one of the techniques he found in the scroll that he arrived here with; they were apparently techniques used by the Yamanaka clan. The first time he use one of the techniques was when he was five, he used the mind transfer jutsu on Takahata, who had taken away Naruto's toy, and caused him to run around the campus in a stringed bikini; Takahata learnt to never take anything away from Naruto after that.

"Next would be Maki Sasaki, she's really cute and very flexible," he smirked, he had sent clones to learn all about his fellow classmates that morning and the clone sent to learn about Maki had seen her in her gymnastics uniform, which hugged her petite body, especially when she performed her routines.

"Then we have Akira Okouchi, she's hot, and if trained right could probably rival you using water magic," Eva scoffed at that, so far only two people were any match for her, and those were Nagi, whom she hated with a passion, and Naruto.

"Another would have to be Ayaka Yukihiro," Eva raised an eyebrow at that one. "She real attractive and has this air of authority to her," Eva nodded; she did have an air of authority to her thanks to her upbringing.

"And the last, for now at least, would have to be Chizuru Naba, she's both hot and she has strong maternal instincts, which would be good for later," Eva nodded, she knew Naruto wanted a big family, seeing as he never had one back in his old world.

"So, do the others know about your choices?" Naruto let out a long yawn as he got of her and transformed back.

"Well I told all of them about my choices, Setsuna and Mana didn't seem to care who I choose, Kaede simple smiled and said it was my choice, Zazie simply nodded, and Chao simple gave a perverted chuckle," he smiled, stood up and stretched, every time he transformed his body rearranged his bones, it didn't hurt it was just really annoying when his muscles became stiff. "And I still have to tell Konoka about the marriage that old man Eishun set up for us after my last job for him."

Eva instantly sat up at that and turned to face him with a twitch in her eye. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you, it sounded like you said Eishun made a marriage contract without talking to me about it," Naruto nodded at that.

"He also did it without asking me about it, though I really don't mind, I mean Konoka is really cute," his mother sighed as they headed towards their next class, after swearing to skin Eishun alive and dip him in a vat of sault after castrating him.

Once Eva was through going over every way she would kill Eishun for making a marriage contract without asking her permission, the two got changed and headed for the roof for gym with the rest of the class, where they found Negi getting man handled by a bunch of older girls.

"Well we meet again, what a coincidence," said one of the girls getting a strange look from Naruto, who was leading the class.

"Friends of yours?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the others, getting the attention of the older girls.

"Their senior class 2-D, they're the ones who are always picking on us during break," Maki said showing him the bruise they gave her earlier that morning, along with the one Akira received, which got narrowed eyes from Naruto; foxes were very territorial and no one hurt his chosen mates without consequences.

"I see," he turned to face the seniors who were blushing at the sight of him, which increased at his smirk when he saw the ball in the hands of the one that appeared to be the leader of the seniors. "Who's up for a little bet?"

"What are you talking about idiot, this is no time for games," Asuna yelled, before shrinking back at his glare.

"Sure, we're game, what are the stakes," the leader of asked, the red in her face dying down a little.

"A friendly game of dodge ball, your entire class verses me and a team of my choosing, if you win I will talk with the dean and have him switch your teacher with Negi," he glared over his shoulder, quieting the girls who were protesting at that, "And I will take each and every one of you on a date that will end however you want," some of the seniors had a little blood coming out of their noses as they thought of his proposal, a date with this hottie that ended however they wanted.

"Alright, but what do you get if you win," they shivered at the evil smirk that Naruto gained.

"If we win, then you will leave class 2-A alone from this point forward, and until you leave Mahora, you will be my servant's, addressing me as lord Naruto whenever you see me and following any order I give you, no matter what," his grin grew causing the two classes shuddered.

With a quick meeting, all of the seniors agreed to his terms, thinking they would easily win.

"Alright, for my team I will choose Ku Fei, Setsuna, Chao and Kaede," the seniors began to chuckle, thinking he wanted to lose while the girls of class 2-A looked at him concerned, wondering why he was only choosing four girls.

"Alright girls, remember, this is a friendly game, so try not to kill them," the seniors chuckled nervously, since they couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

Five minutes later, the five membered team from class 2-A stood with bored expressions on their faces as they stood over the senior class all of whom were laying on their backs, wide eyed at the fact that they had lost to only five people, and so easily at that.

"Well that was a waste of time," Chao said with a smile as she watched Naruto do a wordless spell that would force all of seniors to follow through on their end of the bet. "So who's up for ramen," she blinked as Naruto picked her up bridle style and ran off down the stairs towards Chao Bao Zi, a wide grin on his face.

**Hay everyone I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also, I'm going to be posting a few of my own Challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you want to try one so check them out, thanks.**

**I may be adding a few Naruto girls in to this later, haven't decided yet.**

**Naruto's Harem: Setsuna, Chao, Kaede, Mana, Zazi,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay everyone here's the third chapter I hope you enjoy it**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Flashback"_

**"Demon/Bijuu talking/voice"**

**Magic/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima**

"_Man, I'm so fucking bored,"_ Naruto thought as he sat at the back of the classroom, his head on the desk as he ignored Negi as he talked about the lesson.

"**Then why don't you just leave, it's not like the brat can stop you, even if he wanted to,"** Kyubi said from the recesses of his mind.

A few years after arriving in his new world, Naruto met the 'infamous' Kyubi no Kitsune and found that 'he' was slowly being stripped of 'his' powers, which had turned Naruto into a hanyo, and that 'he' would remain as nothing more than a voice inside Naruto's head until he had absorbed all but one of Kyubi's tails, which would turn him into a full demon and eject Kyubi from his body, leaving 'him' as nothing more than a one tailed Kitsune.

"_*Sigh* because, if I left mom well, I don't think she'd actually care, but she'd laugh her ass of as the brat tried to 'scold' me for leaving, and I really don't want to hear laughing at me,"_ Naruto thought as he looked over at Eva's and Chachamaru's empty seats. _"Though if I was motivated enough to leave, that would be a different story."_

"**So you're trying to bribe me in order for you to leave this boring ass class,"** Kyubi let out a small giggle at 'his' container's balls.

"_You know if you really want people to think you're male, you really shouldn't giggle like that,"_ Naruto pointed out causing the Kyubi to blush.

"**Well sorry for being new to being female, until we actually came to this world I was genderless since I was the strongest being in the shinobi world,"** Kyubi grumbled out causing Naruto to chuckle at her annoyance. Once Naruto found out that Kyubi was female because of him taking her power, Naruto teased her about it constantly, though he was the only one that knew she was female at the moment, at least until she was released from him. **"Any way's I do have a spell I could teach you, though it will require a lot of power and it will speed up the process of you becoming the next Kyubi no Kitsune."**

"_Alright, that's good enough for me,"_ Kyubi gained a small sweatdrop as Naruto calmly stood up and left the room, ignoring Negi's request to stop and Ayaka's demands to return to his seat.

"_So what exactly is this spell you're going to teach me?"_ Naruto asked as he stood in an old room underneath the world tree, he had found it by accident when he was seven and hiding from some of the adult mages on campus when he used magic in public.

"**Well, I know that you've been feeling a little home sick, for that hell hole known as Konoha, and the elemental nations all together,"** Naruto nodded at that, he did miss his old village, most of the people inside of it could rot for all he cared but he did miss the old man and sometimes wondered if he could ever return.

"**Well since there's no way for you to return to that dimension for the next hundred years, I've been devising a little spell that will allow you to bring my three sisters, Matatabi the Nibi, Isobu, the Sanbi, and Chomei the Nanabi since their really the only ones I ever truly got along with, and a female member of the different clans with bloodlines,"** Naruto's eyes widened at this, there would be other people from the elemental nations here with him.

"**There are a few small side-effects from using this spell, though they will be beneficial to you in the future,"** Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what would happen. **"All of the people brought here will become kitsune hanyo's like you, unless they're the containers for my sisters, they will then become full-fledged demons a week after you do; they will also appear to be fifteen year old, just like you."**

"_I'm guessing there's more to it than that, you gave the side-effects that would affect them but not me,"_ Naruto could literally feel the fox like grin on Kyubi's, or Kurama which was her actual name, face.

"**Very good kit, your right that's not all, in addition to them coming here, you will gain all of their bloodlines, though they will all be sealed and only one or two will awaken at a time, either every one hundred years from now or when your body's in a life and death situation in which that specific bloodline would be most useful,"** Naruto blinked at that, that didn't seem too bad.

"_Alright so what do I have to do?"_ Kurama grinned, she was happy he was agreeing to this.

Over the next hour, Kurama instructed Naruto in drawing a giant seal with all of the bloodlines that she could think of, once he was done Naruto sat in the center of the seal before flying through over a hundred hand signs while chanting the spell Kurama instructed him to; upon completing the spell and hand signs, Naruto slammed his hand onto the seal which light up.

Slowly, over each symbol representing the bloodline, a female form appeared before their bodies morphed into that of a fifteen year old.

The first, over the symbol for Boil, appeared a woman with red hair wearing a blue dress; next to her, over the symbol for the Byakugan, was a girl with long brown hair wearing a black body suit used for training.

Over the symbol for Crystal was a girl with light blue hair, long green dress over what appeared to be a red one piece body suit; over Ice was a girl with long black hair wearing a blue battle kimono which he remembered reading was worn by Kiri hunter nin.

Over Lava was a girl with short black hair wearing a red shinobi uniform, which were the colors worn in Iwa; above the symbol for Magnet was a girl with blonde hair in four pigtails wearing a light purple dress.

Over the Rinnegan symbol was a woman with short red hair covering her eyes, she was rather skinny and sickly looking and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds; Scorch symbol was a woman with green hair and orange bangs; she was wearing a sleeveless dress top with short tight pants.

The person above the symbol for the Sharingan surprised him a little, since it was his old ANBU guard and the person responsible for killing of the Uchiha clan, she had short raven colored hair and was wearing her old ANBU armor under a black cloak with red clouds; the person over the Shikotsumyaku symbol was a girl with long white hair and two red dots on her forehead, she was wearing a loose fitting lavender colored shirt and a pair of black pants.

Over the Steel symbol was a girl with brown hair tied in two bun on top of her head, she was wearing a pink chines top and a pair of green pants; above wood was a woman with long blonde hair and a diamond marking on her forehead, she was wearing a grey kimono style blouse under a green haori and a pair of blue pants.

The one above the symbol for Nibi was a girl with long blond hair and was wearing a purple shirt and black shinobi pants. Next to her above the Nanabi symbol was a girl with lime green hair wearing a white skirt and top.

The last person who was above the symbol for Sanbi caused Naruto to swallow the lump in his throat at the sight of her; she had long sea foam green hair and a body that could rival Shizuna's, which was completely naked.

"Wow, there all beautiful," he said as the seal slowly died down; suddenly Naruto and all of the women fell to the floor, screaming in pain as the seal began glowing a deep blood red; the last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness, was his mom breaking down the door and running towards him along with a few other teachers.

"Oh man, what hit me?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in the nurse's office, glancing outside he noticed the moon was hanging high in the sky.

"A large backlash of magical and demonic energy that resonated from the demon sealed inside of you," Naruto jumped in surprise and turned to find Chachamaru standing next to the door.

"Chacha, what the hell, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" "Three thousand eight hundred and twenty three times," Naruto gave his sister a deadpanned expression.

"So where's mom at, I figured she would be in here by now," Naruto glanced around, noticing that him and Chacha were the only two in the room.

"Master is currently with the head master and the women we found with you, the one known as Isobu, or Sanbi, is currently explaining what has happened, since apparently she has an understanding of what happen," Naruto gave her a surprised look before trying to get up, only to be held down by the android. "I am sorry Naruto, however, master has ordered me to hold you here until she returns."

"Chacha, as much as I love you, if you do not let me go right now, I swear I will hack into you and erase all of your chores list for the next century," Chacha's eyes widened a little and her grip slackened, which was all Naruto needed to speed out of her grip and out the door, only to run into what felt like a brick wall.

"Oh good, you're up," Naruto froze and slowly turned his head into the direction the voice which was owned by the person he ran into; swallowing the large lump in his throat, Naruto glanced up at the evilly grinning face of his mother, who was standing in front of all of the woman he had brought here.

"*Gulp* uh high mom, what have you been up to?" Naruto asked nervously, slowly backing up, only to run into Chacha, who grabbed him in a bear hug from behind.

"Good work Chachamaru, now let's go, we still have Naruto's punishment to carry out," with an evil smirk on her face, Eva led the group and Chachamaru back to her cottage and into her resort.

"So do you all mind introducing yourselves?" Naruto asked as he sat in a large circle with all of the woman that he brought here, each drinking a cup of tea. It had been three days since Eva had brought them all into her resort and he had just gotten out of the 'training' session she called punishment, so he decided to use that time to get to know the people he had brought here.

"I guess, would you like us to go by nation or something?" asked Izumi whom he already knew.

"Let's start with the people from Konoha, then move to Kiri, then Suna, then Iwa, Kumo, then the smaller villages," they all nodded at that.

"Very well since you already know me, I guess I'll start," Izumi took a small sip of her tea. I am Izumi Uchiha, I am an S-class missing nin from Konoha and the last female member of the Uchiha clan, though because of my 'fathers' idiocy, I was force to wear an almost permanent genjutsu that made me appear to be male."

"Um my name's Hanabi Hyuga, I'm the youngest daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan," Naruto blinked at that.

"Wait your Hinata's sister?" Hanabi nodded her head. "Weird, I figured you'd be shy just like her."

"Um if you don't mine can we get back to the introductions," Naruto nodded with a sheepish expression. "Good, my name is Tsunade Senju, I am the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki."

"Wait you're an Uzumaki," Tsunade nodded. "So you're like my cousin or something?"

"Actually, your grandmother," Narutos eyes narrowed at that. "*Sigh* During the third war, my son, vanished three weeks after birth, we couldn't find him so he was labeled as dead, a few years later I found out he was alive when a ran a blood test on Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, when he died sealing Kyubi into you I was told you had also died in the process, which is why I never returned to Konoha and didn't know you existed until now, while you were unconscious, Eva told us about your life and how you got here; I was a little surprised so I ran a quick blood test, and as it turns out, I am your grandmother on your father's side."

"*Sigh* do you mind if we talk later?" Tsunade nodded her head with a small smile. "Alright um sorry for that," he turned to the next person.

"Um my name is Tenten Higarashi, it's nice to meet you," Naruto nodded his head with a smile.

"I guess I'll start of From Kiri, my name is Mei Terumi, I was the Mizukage and the leader of the bloodline rebellion," Naruto nodded at that, he heard about the bloodline war in Kiri but never thought anything about it since it didn't involve him.

"My name is Haku Yuki, I was the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi," Naruto looked over the girl, causing her to fidget a little, since she had the ice bloodline he knew his mom would love teaching her.

"My name is Guren, I was originally born in the land of water but was trained by Orochimaru of the Sannin," Naruto nodded, noticing her glance at the white haired girl next to her.

"My name is Kimiko, I was born and trained in Kiri before my idiot clan attempted a coup de ta against the Mizukage, and were slaughtered, I was then taken in and trained by Orochimaru," Naruto nodded at the girl, she seemed strong.

"I will start for Suna," Naruto nodded towards the green haired scorch user. "My name is Pakura, I was a jonin in Suna I was also known as Pakura of the scorching desert."

"My name is Temari, I was the daughter of the Kazekage and sister to the Ichibi Jinchurikki," Naruto nodded, that meant she was use to Jinchurikki, though he didn't know if her experience was good or bad.

"My name is Kurotsuchi, I was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage of Iwa," Naruto looked over at the girl with narrowed eyes. "And in case you're wondering, I give a fuck if you were the son of the yellow flash, sure I hate him since he killed a lot of Iwa shinobi but it was during the war, so he was expected to kill people, it would be stupid of me to hate you for what he did."

"I am Yugito Nii of Kumo, I am the Jinchurikki turned hanyo of the Nibi, she says thanks by the way," Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Hi my names Fu, I'm from Taki and hold Chomei, she wants to thank you as well since she'll be getting out when I become the new Nanabi," Naruto smiled at the hyperactive girl.

"As you know I am Isobu, I am the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, it's nice to meet the person who will claim the title of Kyubi," Isobu smirked causing him to blush a little.

"*Sigh* I guess that means I'm last," the final red head turned to look Naruto straight in the eyes with her purple one, which had a ripple like pattern around the pupil. "My name is Nagato Uzumaki, I was the hidden leader of Ame and the leader of a group known as Akatsuki," Naruto's eyes widened, she was an Uzumaki as well, so there were others still alive aside from him.

"Well it's nice to meet you all my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell, I am the adopted son of Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the queen of the night," he inclined his head towards his mother who was sitting of to the side with Chachamaru drinking some wine. "I am also known as the dark prince and the demon king throughout the magical world."

"Alright now that introductions are over let's get down to business, what are we going to do now that we're here?" all of them nodded in agreement to Kurotsuchi's question. "I mean the old man offered to allow us to become students here but that seems like a waist to me."

"Well it is rather boring being a student," Naruto admitted, glaring at his mom who simply ignored him. But think of it this way, if you stay here at Mahora you get all the information of this world handed to you and you will have both mom and me, who are classified as two of the most powerful people in this world, as teachers, instructing you on how to use magic."

"So if we stay here we get to learn more about this world and have you teach us magic, it sounds more like an excuse for you to try and take advantage of us," Mei teased with a sultry smirk as Naruto's face lit up, before he vanished, causing all of the girls to laugh. "I think I will stay here if I get to tease him like that," all of the others nodded in agreement while giggling at Naruto's reaction.

**Hay everyone I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also, I'm going to be posting a few of my own Challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you want to try one so check them out, thanks.**

**I may be adding a few Naruto girls in to this later, haven't decided yet.**

**Naruto's Harem: Setsuna, Chao, Kaede, Mana, Zazi,**

**From Naruto's world: Tsunade (Wood Release bloodline), Haku (Ice release bloodline), Mie Terumi (Boil and Lava Release bloodline), Guren (crystal release bloodline), Temari (Magnet release bloodline), Tenten (Steel release bloodline), Kurotsuchi (Lava Release bloodline), Pakura (scorch release bloodline), Hanabi Hygua, Izumi Uchiha (Female Itachi) Kimiko Kaguya (Female Kimimaro), Nagato Uzumaki (Female Nagato) Yugito Nii (cat hanyo), Fu (Beetle hanyo) Isobu the Sanbi no Kyodaigame.**


End file.
